The Other Huntzberger
by gilmoregirl102
Summary: Honor's not Logan's only sister. Logan's other sister returns is it forever or just to run away again....
1. Katie Shira Elizabeth Huntzberger

AN: Hello My Lovely Readers

**AN: Hello My Lovely Readers! This has a little Rogan in it but it is mostly about Logan's family. I've had this idea in my head for forever so here it is.**

Logan Huntzberger was sitting in his London office. The only reason he was here was because of his father. He was expected to take over the whole Huntzberger fortune and reputation. He would of much rather of been back home with his girlfreind, Rory Gilmore. He missed her so much. He hadn't seen her since before he left. He just hoped that she hadn't found someone else. His thoughts were interupted when his secretary came in.

"Yes Dorris?" Logan said upset that she had disrupted his thoughts.

"Someone is here to see you" Dorris spoke softly. She was an elderly lady but knew Logan's father very well. Logan liked her she was confidant but not to strraight forward. Entergetic but calm. Sensible but goofy. She was a good secretary that Logan knew would never hit on him.

"Who?" Who would want to see him at his lunch break, even though he was skipping lunch.

"She told me that she couldn't release any information"

"Oh great"

"But she did give me this" Dorris said as she handed Logan an envelop. He turned it over on the back was the official Huntzberger seal. He slid his finger under the seal and pulled the envelop open. Inside the envelop was a small little sheet of paper with a note. He read the note silently.

_Logan,_

_Please meet me in the center of Times Square in 10 minutes._

_You will know who i am._

_Trust me?_

_KSEH_

He skimmed the note again. Who was this? He recognized the initials at the botom but just couldn't remember whose they were. He only had one choice. Time to go to Times Square.

"I'll be back in twenty" Logan told Dorris as he grabbed his coat and left.

LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK

Logan walked on the cross walk toward the center platform. He reached the other side and glanced around taking in his surrondings. He didn't see anyone he knew. Then he saw the back of a girls head. Her redhair was pulled into a high pony tail. He knew it was her. How could he not remember what those initials stood for.

Katie Shira Elizabeth Huntzberger

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**AN: I know it's short but I needed to get this started so I don't forget it. REVIEW!!please : '**


	2. Rory meet Katie

AN: Wow

**AN: Wow! You guys really liked the first chapter so now I'm gonna post the second one. I hope you like it. Please review. If you have any questions please post them in a comment. Redheads are stubborn. I'm a redhead and it's just a known fact. please don't take any offense if Finn likes ur hair too! Oh and Logan is 24. Thx--gilmoregirl102/101**

**??**

"Katie?" Logan stepped toward the girl that was facing away from him. She turned around when she heard her name.

"So I see you got my note." She said as she mimicked Logan's famous smirk.

"Wow...How long has it been? 2, 3 years?" Logan and Katie hadn't seen each other since Katie ran away. She ran away at age 16 when Logan was 20. Not many people knew her. She didn't attend society parties ever since she was 14. She wore bleached white jeans and a navy cami to the DAR end of the summer tea. She was an embarrassment to her parents, so they decided that she was never going to any more society parties. She was fine with that.

"Well lets see...I left when I was 16...now I'm 18. That sounds about right" She said in a smart allic tone.

"Katie, Why are you here?" Logan was very curious to why she was back now.

"I wanted to see my favorite brother"

"Sure...What do you need? Money? A place to live?"

"I want you to be in my life again," She mumbled so softly Logan could barely here it.

"What?" He put his hand up to his ear pretending not to hear her.

"I WANT YOU IN MY LIFE AGAIN!" She screamed so loud that everyone around her looked at her.

"Come with me" Logan grabbed her wrist and led her to his apartment. When he reached his apartment he led go of her wrist and unlocked the door. "Sit" He commanded. She sat down on the couch. "Where have you been for the last 2 years?"

"I've been living in a hotel room, with my 20 yr. old boyfriend" She said. Logan immediately was stunned. "Just kidding. I've been living with Lizzie. You remember Lizzie right?" She questioned.

"No..." He replied in a low tone.

"She's my best friend! And your best friends little sister!" She exclaimed. Lizzie was Finn's little sister. She was 3 years older than Katie and took her in when she left.

"Oh, Elizabeth!"

"You know you're the only one that calls her that. But whatever. My turn to ask questions. What has happened to you over these past couple of years?" When she said this Logan quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She ran into the kitchen right behind him.

"Nothing's happened," He said, with shay breaths.

"Logan! You know that if you don't tell me I'll just have to dig. Is it a girl?" She questioned as he blushed. "It's a girl! Are you married?!"

"No!"

"Do you finally have a girlfriend?" He turned away from her and drank his coffee leaving the other for her. "What's her name?" She asked starting to get excited.

"Rory...Rory Gilmore" He finally caved.

"Gilmore? As in granddaughter of Emily 'Dig-In-Everyones-Buissness' Gilmore?"

"Yeah that's her. And she's just pulling into the parking lot" He said pointing out the window to her car. He waited till he saw her exit the elevator. He walked into the hallway to tell her about Katie.

"Hey Ace, I have to talk to you. Honor's not my only sister." Rory furrowed her brow. "I have another sister, Katie. I never told you about her because she left my family when she was 16, kind of like your mother. I met her again today and now she's here."

"That's cool" Rory said as she walked into the apartment, leaving a stunned Logan.

"Hey" Katie greeted Rory.

"You Katie?" Rory asked.

"Yep."

"I'm Rory Logan's girlfriend it's nice to meet you" Rory said smiling at the 18 year old.

"You too. Want some coffee?" She offered.

"I love coffee! You never have to ask"

"I love it too!" Katie said standing up.

"Well Katie I think you and me are going to be very good friends!"

mMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

******AN:REVIEW!!**


	3. Dinner With the Sis

AN: Okay so some of you commented on how un-Rory she acted

AN: Okay so some of you commented on how un-Rory she acted. Don't worry she will be talking to Logan she just didn't want to do it in front of Katie. And Logan is in New York so Rory comes to visit him like in season seven. Well I hope I cleared some things up now read!



Logan, Rory, and Katie were sitting in the living room watching the TV. Katie noticed the strange silence between Logan and Rory so she decided that it was her time to leave.

"Hey Logan, I'm going to go to bed. Night," Katie said as she walked into the guest room, leaving Rory and Logan for a nice talk.

"So… When was the last time you saw her?" Rory asked looking him straight in the eye hoping to get the truth.

"When I was turning 21," Logan said, his eyes full of the truth.

"Logan…how come you never told me about her? I mean we've been dating for two years!" She said raising her voice.

"It just didn't come up!" He defended.

"It didn't come up! I've been to your house countless times! I've met your family! I'm you girlfriend Logan! We're supposed to tell each other things! Oh wait! Why tell my girlfriend that I have a sister that ran away when she was 16? I'll just wait till it comes up!" Rory mimicked now at a full yell.

"Rory! I'm sorry! I should have told you!" Logan said.

"You know what never mind! I guess I'm not important enough!" Rory stood up and walked out the door. Logan let out a huge groan. Katie emerged from her bedroom.

"Logan? Was that my fault?" She said acting like her younger self.

"No. I should have told her. You're my sister. Even if you left you're still my sister and she should've known about you," Logan said as he walked into his bedroom and fell asleep thinking up a plan to get Rory to forgive him. _Why didn't I tell her about Katie!_



Katie woke up the next morning to silence. _Weird. _Logan always would watch TV in the morning. She got out of bed and walked around the rest of the apartment looking for Logan or a note or something. Nothing. She walked into his room and found nothing. She decided to call his cell just incase. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings.

"Hey its Logan! I can't come to the phone right now. Most likely Rory stole my phone or hid it. You better give it back" _Beep_.

This was strange. When they were younger he would always answer his phone. She sat in the living room for what seemed like hours when she noticed she had a message on her phone. She dialed her voice mail and listened to the sound of her long missed sister.

"Hey Katie, Logan told me you were back! I've been dying to talk to you! How about dinner today! My place at 7? Call if you can't make it!" The phone beeped signaling the end of the messages.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

About two hours later Logan came into the apartment and saw a sleeping Katie. He walked over to her. She looked so sweet.

"Katie…" He said trying to wake her up.

"Go…. away" She groaned. "Wait." She said realizing who it was. "Logan! Where were you?"

"I was talking to Rory. Everything is fine now."

"Well you could of told me, left a note, something!"

"Sorry Mom!"

"You know what never mind. I have to go get ready for dinner with Honor." She got up and walked into her room. She took a quick shower and searched her bag for something nice. She decided on a green halter dress and black heels.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She pulled into the driveway of Honor's house. She had been there many times since Honor and Josh got married. Just because she didn't keep contact with the rest of her family didn't mean that she ignored Honor too. When she rang the doorbell she was greeted with a bouncy Honor and a huge hug.

"Hey Katie! Its sooo good to see you again!" Honor said pulling her inside.

"Where's Josh?" She asked.

"Business. But I made spaghetti!"

/

When dinner was over they sat at the table talking about how Logan took the visit.

"Wow, poor Rory to have to find out like that!" Honor said feeling sympathy for her friend.

"I know. I can' bel-" She was cut of by the sound of the front door opening.

"Honor you really shouldn't keep this door open! Especially when Josh is away!" The voice said coming closer. "Katie…what…you?"


	4. 1965 Mustang and Sweeney Todd

AN: I'm sososo sorry

AN: Hey…I know it's been forever since I've updated! I'll admit it I was too lazy to update…I really should update more do to the lack of lengthy chapters…once again I'm really sorry! And if you don't want to know the ending to Sweeney Todd then skip the Logan and Rory part!

Honor's car- go to google..search convertible two seat…third picture

Shira's- go to google…search Porsche black…2nd picture

Katie's- go to google…search 1965 mustang convertible…any of the pictures

:

Katie froze when she looked up and saw who was there. Her mother that she hadn't seen in years was standing right in front of her and she couldn't believe it. Katie and Shira never had that close relationship that Honor and Shira had, but she really wished she had. Katie was always the one home alone when they went shopping. Honor was the first to break the silence.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Honor asked still slightly confused as to why her mother had just walked into her house.

"Well, your father is out of town and I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping?" Shira answered pretending not to care that her other daughter was there.

"Mom. Its 8:30 at night!" Shira just shrugged at this. Honor suddenly got an idea. "I'll come. And so will Katie"

"That's okay Honor." Katie started.

"No. You are coming!" Honor said.

So the three Huntzberger women grabbed their coats and headed out to the garage. Where there were three cars. Mitchum's Porsche that Shira was using, Honor's two seat Saturn convertible, and Katie's 1965 mustang convertible. Since the mustang was the only car with more than two seats they would have to take the mustang. Katie sat in the drivers seat while honor got into the back and Shira grimaced as she got into the passenger seat. This was going to be an interesting night.

Blah

Logan and Rory were lying on the couch watching the end of Sweeney Todd, enjoying a night alone.

"No, Tobi don't do it!" Rory exclaimed as they watched Tobi come up behind Benjamin Barker (AN: Special praise for anyone who knows who that is) with a razor. The movie soon finished leaving a stunned Rory. " How can they kill off the two main characters!"

"Ace, It's just a movie"

"I know but still. And oh my god! Who knew Johnny Depp could sing!"

"It surprised me too ace, where are you going?" He asked as she got up and walked over to the computer.

"I am buying that album from Itunes!" He smirked as he watched his girlfriend try and get into his account.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**I know short…. but I'm out of ideas! Review!**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd or Johnny Depp or itunes or Gilmore girls….**


End file.
